To Get The Fluffy
by X-Keva-X
Summary: What happens when you pair a fiesty neko with a sleeping inu? Trouble. Again this is for the fans of Kei.


Most call these things drabbles. Me on the other hand; I call it crap that's running though my head and just won't leave me alone. AKA the streaking muse.

Okay this is a Kei/Sess story but not a yoai story. It's just a stupid one shot I wrote based on the pic of Kei I have posted. So if you like it awesome if you don't then hey that's okay as well. Much love. Keva

xx

A loud crunching sounded through out the demolished area followed by the faint sounds of blood hitting the ground.

How long had it been since he ate last? A week… maybe two? Which ever the case he was starving and he had never had deer that tasted so damn good.

The hunt for Naraku was taking up a lot of time and energy forcing him to push himself to the limits. Weeks with out eating and almost a long without sleeping. Every time he tried to take a break; Naraku would magically appear and force him into battle. Granted he was the most powerful demon to walk the lands but hell even he had his limits; although he would never make them known.

He swallowed the last carcass and stretched in contentment. He had earned himself a much needed break and by damn he was going to take one. With a single leap through the air he moved on to another location to rest; leaving what remained of his dinner for whatever creature may have need for it.

Finding a secluded clearing; the giant white dog landed gracefully on the lush summer grass. His giant maw stretched wide baring his deadly canines as he yawned in exhaustion. Hell he was even too tired to change back to his humanoid form. So he decided that he would rest as he was; besides he was more alert in this state, especially when he was sleeping, so that any that tried to sneak up on him would die a slow painful death due to his acidic saliva. With a quick sniff to check for any intruders; the demon lord, laid down and went to sleep never knowing that he was being hunted.

xx

Some yards away a giant tiger youkai slowly and silently crept through the forest; hunting. He wasn't hunting for food or even an enemy; nope, he was hunting for something that would give him great amusement… the fluffy. Well not exactly the fluffy but the being attached to it; Sesshoumaru. When ever the bastard changed into his dog form the cat in him just had to play; so that is exactly what he was going to do.

As he came to the last set of bushes standing between him and the demon lord his sharp eyes peaked between the leaved and watched the fluffy tail of the giant dog twitch in his sleep. With a stealth only neko's are known for; he lifted his right paw, aimed his sharp deadly claws, and caught the twitching tail.

Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes open with a yelp then cut his burning crimson over to his offended appendage. His keen eyesight easily spotted the giant tiger paw; claws and all, speared through his tail.

With a low growl and an increase in his acidic saliva he rose to his feet and took off after the retreating neko.

Kei ran as fast as his legs could carry him until he came to the mountain side and jumped up on a cliff just out of the dog's reach. As he stared down at the irate demon lord he growled out a message. _'Stupid inu.'_ He then gracefully lifted a paw and began cleaning himself like it was just another peaceful day in the forest.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the neko before an idea came to him and with a snort in the cat's direction he turned and walked into the forest.

Kei watched his friend go and narrowed his own eyes. What was the inu up to exactly? Normally he would try to take out the cliff or tree or whatever he managed to take refuge upon.

His curiosity got the best of him and with a graceful leap he was on the ground following the retreating demon lord.

When he made it to the river bank his brows drew slightly. He could scent out Sesshoumaru but couldn't see him anywhere. He suddenly heard a sound like the air splitting from behind him and he had no time or chance to avoid it.

xx

Sesshoumaru watched as the giant neko came to stand on the bank of the river and smirked. Lifting up the two fingers of his right hand and letting them glow green; he sent his whip flying and with a loud snap hit the tiger squarely on his hind end sending him flying.

He watched at the cat jumped into the air, legs outstretched unnaturally, and yowling loudly. He stoically walked to the edge of the river after the cat landed in the water and smirked at him. "Kei you are a baka and will never best this Sesshoumaru. You would do well to remember that."

Kei transformed into his humanoid form and with narrowed copper eyes, plucked rock from the river bed and sent it flying, hitting his target dead on.

Sesshoumaru heard it coming and couldn't move fast enough as the rock caught him in the back of the knee; forcing him to stumble and fall. Oh the indignity of it all! He was a lord and it would do no good for anyone to see him lying on his face like this but before he could do anything about it; his shameful display went from shameful to just down right embarrassing.

Kei jumped from the water and while air borne transformed back into a giant tiger; landing right next to the downed demon lord. Once his feet hit the ground he began to shake the water from his coat; drenching everything within a three foot radius; including one face down demon lord.

He transformed back to his humanish form, looked down at the drenched demon lord and smirked. "Iie Sesshoumaru; it is you who is a baka and will never best me." He laughed. "Stupid dog." He chuckled then took off running when Sesshoumaru rose to his feet.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A loud girl's voice squealed.

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly. One of these days he was going to break down and kill that damn cat; although he was the only one that was actually able to sneak up on him. So perhaps once he beat the cat at his own game; then and only then would he kill the bastard.

"Sesshoumaru-sama how come you're all wet? Did you take a bath and forget to take your clothes off?" Rin questioned as she came to stand by her beloved lord.

"Silence Rin." He growled and in the distance he could hear the distinct laughter of one mangy neko. Yep he was definitely going to kill the bastard!


End file.
